Herobrine's Wrath,Reckoning,Downfall
''PLOT - '' HEROBRINE'S WRATH Two friends wake up on an island, Davy and Ted. They only know each other as humans...as of now. Weeks of tiring work and the sturggle of survival lead them to learn something. They were not alone. They both agreed they would find a way of the island. They started to construct a ship. During the construction an old man washed up on the shore. He said his name was Ralph Lee. Ralph could barley remember his own birthday but he begged to come with the two. Davy and Ted reluctantly let him. '' ''With the boat finished the three sail off from their island home...But the stalker hasn't left them yet... After some long and treacherous adventures the three find a map leading to an ender portal. They suit up and plunge into the depths of the portal. '' ''They arrive at the end and challenge the ender dragon. After successfully killing it, the dragon reveals with his dying breath... Davy is a timelord... He injures Davy to near death, forcing him to regenerate into a new body... After the new Davy regains his mental abilities, the doctor's Tardis crash lands at the end. The trio wait for it to self repair and set off in the TARDIS. While travelling the trio learned the stalker from the island was the demon god of the nether, none other then Herobrine himeself. They set out to seek answers on new-gallifrey. Davy tries to speak to the high-council but learns they are not there and remembers he was on the council and that his name was Trilon. (He still wanted to be addressed as Davy though) They waited but soon found out that new-gallifrey was about to be destroyed by a lightning storm. They ran as fast as they could back to the TARDIS and found a lone timelord named the keeper, trying to seek shelter with the rest of the timelords. Davy and Ted rescued him and took him aboard the TARDIS. The keeper was apart of the crew as a scientific adviser. '' ''During their adventures Davy learned that Ralph had lost memories and helped him recover them. Remembering his true Identity the crew learned that Ralph was an alien as well. He was part of a highly intelligent, reality bending race know as the gold block race. His race died along time ago at the hand of Herobrine and he was the last of his kind. He hid himself by separating himself into two pieces: A human form and his gold block form. He had Davy merge him back with the his gold block form. His human form, however was not used to the power and was dying. Seeking items to help "morph" his human form to help compensate with the block's massive energy output, Trilon and the slowly-dying Ralph preformed a procedure that slowly regenerated Ralph's physical and mental inner workings. '' ''They proceeded on with their quest while Ralph was morphing. They soon learned that The daleks were in league with Herobrine. They stopped several invaded planets and had slowed down Herobrine's invasion over the universe. They decided to check up on the Keeper but learned he was dead...He had left while the Davy and Ted were on a mission. The Keeper was dying and could not regenerate. Mourning the loss of their fellow timelord friend, the two checked up on Ralph. They witnessed the waking of a new ally. Ralph was no longer Ralph Lee. His body and mind had morphed into Hunter Flare. Hunter was able to weild his power better then Ralph could. They proceeded with their adventures. They had gained new friends to help them on their way. '' ''During their adventures Hunter was being mentally attacked and morphed back into his Block form to protect himself...Herobrine then revealed that Ted was a timelord himself. With Ted's memories restored the TARDIS started to fly out of control. They thought Herobrine was the one behind it, (He was not) and they crashed. Davy managed to keep Hunter's block form safe and he stored it away in bag. They found a abandoned pirate ship on the shore of the crash site and "Commendered" it. They sailed off, once again reunited with the sea. Davy had found the flying dutchman over night and him and Ted "commendered" it. They sailed to port royal, where Davy was reunited with his long, lost brother. The Doctor... The Doctor was travelling with Rose Tyler, they both agreed to help Davy in his fight. Davy hired a mercenary named Ben to help as well. They returned to the ship where Ted was... Ted had been murdered by Herobrine while Davy was away. Davy swore vengeance and promised he would avenge Ted. During their quest The Doctor was possessed by Herobrine. Davy and co had helped cast Herobrine out, but this triggered the doctor's regeneration. The tenth doctor regenerated into the eleventh doctor. During the regeneration Rose was kidnapped. Davy and ben watched as the new doctor was teleported away. They were forcebly set up with memory blocks. They were able to regain the memories and sailed to Tortuga where the doctor was. The doctor and Trilon used a vortex manipulator to teleport to New York.The doctor recovered the TARDIS and they meant the surgeon along the way, The Doctor had to go and Trilon and the Surgeon faced off against Herobrine. Herobrine was dead for a short period of time but Davy had died in the process. The surgeon got the gold block and departed in his TARDIS. '' '''HEROBRINE'S RECOKNING - ' The Doctor learned of Trilon's death and gathered item for a magical ressurection. During the ressurection, the process got messed up and when Trilon was resurrected he turned evil. He knocked out the Doctor and departed in a future version of the doctor's TARDIS. He resurrected Ted and started an alliance with the Decepticons. The doctor intercepted Trilon. After a brief argument, the Doctor told him that this was war. '' ''Trilon's path of destruction was unstoppable, he killed innocents. He destroyed planets like mars and Jupiter. But he was delivered a fatal blow by the Doctor...and He regenerated. He still had a heart of coal and continued his path of destruction. Trilon had destroyed Jupiter, one of the many bases of the human race. He had a super laser and it was pointed straight at earth. '' ''Trilon stood over the trigger to the most dangerous weapon in the universe. But one of his team mates had a change of heart. The phantom pushed Trilon away from the control lever. He convinced Trilon to change his evil ways Category:Stories